


Curiouser and Curiouser

by Master of Unlocking (Hikarinimichitasora)



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: AU!Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/Master%20of%20Unlocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Clary left the Institute in the AU!Verse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 Days of writing where I try to write something new every day for one hundred days. All prompts taken from Eva Deverell’s 100 Days of Flash Prompts.

She had looked straight into his eyes and said “Alec, I know.”

 

That was how he’d come out. That had been it. His mother had accepted it. His father had eventually accepted it. His sister had been grossly unsurprised. Life had gone on in the Lightwood family as normal.

 

Only now their son was officially gay.

 

When he’d seen the dorky Asian guy at the party, all smooth lines and sensible shoes, he hadn’t had to hide what he’d wanted. He had been comfortable, confident, that he could swoop in and show that guy just what Alec Lightwood was about.

 

Only to find himself unceremoniously ditched. It was perplexing, but he kind of liked it. Not many said no straight away like that unless they were, well, straight. The way Magnus had looked at him had said he was  _ anything _ but straight though.

 

Alec lurked around the dancefloor, searching for his missing man. He was surprised when Jace and Clary stumbled into the party looking less than put together. Clary looked absolutely bewildered and Jace looked uncomfortably pale. He wondered what they could have possibly got up to down in the stacks to shake them up so badly.

 

He edged closer to them, hoping to catch the gossip from their own mouths.

 

“That’s impossible, Jace. There’s no such thing,” Clary was saying.

 

“Oh yeah. Well explain that  _ thing _ down there! And you went down there with that guy!” Jace replied, his voice shaking. Alec drew back a little more. The conversation was definitely intriguing.

 

“I don’t even know who he is! I don’t remember getting here!” Clary said, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

Sounded like both of them were coming down from a bad trip.

 

“You think it was okay to leave that Magnus guy to sort it out?” Jace asked, sounding sheepish.

 

“I wasn’t going to touch it. Were you?” Clary replied. Alec’s interest was piqued. Magnus. Was that not the name of his mysterious dork?

 

He waited until Clary and Jace moved further away from the door before sliding through himself. Truly, this was a part of the Institute that no one was supposed to see during the party. It wasn’t exactly made up for the occasion. But through the looking glass he went, if it meant that his prey was to be found there.

 

He found him soon enough. Magnus was clicking his fingers repeatedly, making a frustrated sound after each time. Alec plastered a smile on his face. Perhaps this Magnus fellow was a drug dealer? Well, whatever he’d given Clary and Jace had certainly done the job.

 

“Thought you could hide down here? You know this place is off-”

 

He stopped and he stared.

 

When Magnus had turned, he’d seen exactly what had made Jace and Clary so spooked. The thing was green and scaled and certainly not human. It had an air of wrongness about it. Alec felt an instinctive dislike.

 

“What is that?” He asked, not taking another step further. Magnus froze up, before he clicked his fingers one more time. The monster behind him vanished into nothingness.

 

“Nothing. Your imagination. I think there’s a gas leak down here. We really should get back up to the party before we’re all hallucinating… demons,” Magnus said, speaking very quickly and grabbing Alec’s elbow to lead him back up the stairs.

 

“Gas doesn’t work that way,” he protested, craning his neck back to look at the empty table.

 

“Must be spiked drinks then,” Magnus replied, desperately pulling on Alec’s arm now.

 

“No. People don’t spike drinks at  _ my _ parties,” he said, giving Magnus a long look. “You said  _ demon _ .”

 

Magnus’ shoulders slumped and he turned back to Alec. “Alright, fine. A girl named Clary came from an alternate dimension and wanted to find a portal back to her world from this one. The portal happened to be here, inside the Institute. She came to me because she knew I was a warlock, which means I’m half-demon, immortal, and can do magic. I helped her open the portal, but we were attacked by a demon from her world and though she and the blond boy killed it, it’s body remained here for me to dispose of which I’ve done.”

 

Alec stared at Magnus for a moment, digesting what he’d just been told.

 

“You’re magical?” He asked, a grin slowly sliding up his face. Magnus looked exasperated.

 

“Is that the only part you heard?” He asked. “Not the way your friend was body snatched by her alternate self or that there are demons or-”

 

Alec put his finger on Magnus’ mouth, halting his speech.

 

“Immortal. Half-demon. Can do magic. That’s hot,” Alec said and he watched as Magnus’ cheeks filled with color.

 

“You can’t be serious,” he said, turning away and trying to leave. Alec reached out at grabbed his hand, forcing the other to turn back towards him.

 

“I am,” he said. “Really. I mean, you were hot when you were just a regular guy but you can do  _ magic _ . And it’s not the nerdy, pull a rabbit out of a hat kind? That’s  _ definitely _ hot.”

 

Magnus was staring at him like he’d grown an extra head. “I… Um… Wh... You’re underage, right?”

 

“No, I’m old enough to drink alcohol and go to college,” Alec replied. Magnus seemed to cast about for another ploy to escape.

 

“You’re insane then. You just got told that demons exist and that I have magic and you just… believed it. Just like that,” Magnus tried. Alec raised an eyebrow.

 

“Saw the demon. Saw you disappear the demon. Put two and two together and it made four,” he replied. Magnus looked down at Alec’s hand on his wrist.

 

“I could turn you into a frog,” he threatened. Alec removed his hand. It wasn’t that he believed that Magnus would, but more that if he was  _ so _ desperate to get away, it really wasn’t Alec’s style to keep him there.

 

“Fine. You don’t have to stay or talk to me but if you change your mind…” Alec reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his card, pressing it into Magnus’ palm. “Call me.”

 

Magnus stared at the card for a minute before he seemed to shake himself and with a confused look on his face, he fled from the room. Alec took one more look around the stacks.

 

Well, he’d found his white rabbit to chase down the rabbit hole it seemed. He went back up to the party, whistling quietly to himself. What a fun party it had been.


End file.
